regularshowfanclubfandomcom-20200214-history
In Another Dimension
(Episode begins with Mordecai and Rigby walking in the park) Rigby: Dude, I am so bored. There's nothing to do here! Mordecai: I know dude but I'm sure we'll find something that will entertain us. (A sunlight beam is seen shining at M&R's eyes) Rigby: Ow! What's causing this? (They look into a bush and they find a mirror) Mordecai: Check it out, it's a mirror. Rigby: Weird, what's it doing in a bush? Mordecai: I don't know but let's bring it to the house. Rigby: Ok. (They carry it to the house) Rigby: Man, this is super heavy! Mordecai: Don't worry, we're close to our room. (They go into their room and put it against the wall) Rigby: (talks to his reflection in the mirror) Why, who is this handsome devil? Mordecai: Rigby, stop being childish. Come on, I'm beat. I'm going to bed. Rigby: Yeah, same here. (They go to their beds) Mordecai: Good night Rigby. Rigby: Good night Mordecai. (They go to sleep and screen goes to the mirror and a green glow is seen coming from it and scene goes to the next day) Mordecai: Come on dude, time to get going. Rigby: Hold on, I wanna look at my handsome self in this mirror one more time before we leave. (looks at the mirror and the green glow shows again) Uh Mordecai, is a mirror supposed to glow green? Mordecai: What? (Looks at the mirror) Dude, something's not right. (The mirror starts to shake and sucks Mordecai and Rigby into a portal in the mirror and they land on the ground) Mordecai: What happened? Rigby: '''How should I know? Huh strange, it brought us outside. '''Mordecai: Well I'm gonna go get something to eat in the kitchen. (They see the house and its now a mansion) Rigby: Whoa, that was a fast renovation. Mordecai: Well let's just get in there. (They go inside and the living room has a chimney, fur rugs, a leather couch for over 10 people, a big flat screen TV and a chandelier.) Rigby: Dude, what happened to the living room? Mordecai: Dude, something's wrong. Rigby: Oh, you think?! Hey, where is everyone? (Pops comes down the stairs and he's speaking like he did in the 80's) Pops: Hello Mr.Mordecai, Mr.Rigby, how are you today? Mordecai: Pops, what happened to the house? Pops: What do you mean Mr.Mordecai? Mordecai: OK, stop calling me Mr. and we were just in our room and then we got outside and now the house is a mansion! Pops: The house has been a mansion. You two have quite an imagination. Rigby: Dude, this isn't like Pops. He's never this normal, ever! Mordecai: Maybe Skips can help us. (Skips comes in the living room wearing a butler outfit and is walking) Rigby: Skips, we need your help! And you're walking?! Skips: Yes Rigby and my name is Walks, not Skips. Are you alright, you seem a little ill to me. Here have some tea. (Gives him a cup of tea and they hear a car horn honk) Pops: That must be Sir Benson and Miss Audrey, let them in! (Skips opens the door for Benson and Audrey and Benson is wearing a tuxedo and Audrey is wearing a pink glittery dress) Benson: Thanks Walks. Audrey: Hi Pops, how are you today? Pops: I am good and may I say that your dress is absolutely marvelous. Audrey: Oh, thank you Pops. (They see M&R) Benson: Hey Mordecai, hey Rigby. Mordecai: Benson? I've never seen you wear a tuxedo before. Benson: What do you mean? I wear them every day. And, where are the kids? M&R: Kids?! Audrey: Yeah. You've met them before. Come on in. (A little boy gumball machine and a little girl come into the living room also wearing a tuxedo and a dress) Audrey: Mordecai, Rigby, you know Tyson and Kaitlyn. Tyson and Kaitlyn: Hi uncle Mordecai and Rigby! Rigby: Uncle?! Mordecai: How can this get any worse? (Muscle Man comes in from the kitchen and is tall and muscular and a human High-Five Ghost is walking next to him) Mordecai: Spoke too soon. Rigby: Muscle Man? High-Five Ghost? High-Five Ghost: High-Five Ghost? What are you losers talking about? My name is Tyler. Muscle Man: They're just being their idiotic selves. Mordecai: Uh, Pops, Walks, Benson, Muscle Man, Tyler, would you guys come with us into the kitchen for a sec? (They go into the kitchen) Benson: So what do you want? Rigby: This might seem crazy but we're not from this dimension. Pops: What do you mean, you have been here ever since you started working here. Mordecai: In our dimension, we found a mirror and when we brought it to the house, it turned green and it sucked us into a portal and then we landed here. And we need your help to get back to our dimension. Walks: Prove to us that you're from a "different dimension". Rigby: This is proof. (Gives a newspaper to them) Tyler: (Reads the newspaper) The park welcomes new workers, a blue jay named Mordecai and a racoon named Rigby. Present workers are a yeti groundskeeper named Skips, who by his name skips, a human/monster hydroid groundskeeper named Muscle Man, his friend, also a groundskeeper, High-Five Ghost, their boss a gumball machine named Benson and the lollipop men owners of the park, Mr.Maellard and Pops Maellard. Muscle Man: Aw man, I'm that fat in your world?! Pops: I guess you do belong in another world. Benson: But there really isn't anything we can do to help you. Walks: Unless, I rebuild that mirror and that can take you back to your world. Rigby: Thanks dude! Hey is their a coffee shop nearby? Muscle Man: Yeah, just leave the park and go make a turn or two then there it is. Mordecai: Let's hope Margaret and Eileen are the same here as in our world. (They go to the Coffee Shop) Rigby: Looks the same to me, thankfully. (They sit at their table and Eileen comes to the table) Eileen: Hey guys. M&R: Hey Ei......leen? (Shows Eileen not wearing glasses, her hair is down and is pretty-looking) Rigby: Eileen, you look AMAZING! Eileen: Thanks Rigby. Mordecai: Where's Margaret? Eileen: She's coming. Oh nevermind, there she is. (Shows Margaret wearing glasses and looks nerdy) Mordecai: Margaret? Margaret: Hey Mordecai. Mordecai: '''Margaret, when did you start wearing glasses? '''Margaret: Um, my whole life. Rigby: Hey guys, you might seem we're crazy but we are from a different world. Margaret: Are you serious? Rigby: Yes we're serious. Eileen is supposed to be the nerdy one and you're supposed to be the pretty one. Eileen: Oh Rigby, you and your cute imagination. Mordecai: Look, this is a picture of you guys with us in our world. (Gives them a photo of them when they were on the camping trip) Margaret: Whoa, I am pretty. Eileen: And I'm nerdy. You guys were right! (They see that M&R left and they look at the picture then the scene goes back to the house) Rigby: I hope Walks makes that mirror soon. I'm tired of living here. Mordecai: Yeah. (They go into the living room and they see Don wearing pants) Rigby: Don?! You're wearing pants?! Don: Bro! And yeah, why do you ask? Rigby: But you can't stand pants! Don: Are you kidding me? Pants are amazing! They are man kind's greatest invention! Rigby: Uh, I'm gonna go get something to eat in the kitchen. (Mordecai follows him into the kitchen and everyone else is there) Tyson and Kaitlyn: Uncle Rigby and Mordecai! (Run over to M&R and hug them) Audrey: Ok, that's enough. Why don't you go outside and play? Tyson and Kaitlyn: Ok. (They go outside) Audrey: Kids, they're a handful. Mordecai: I bet. So Walks, have you finished that mirror yet? Walks: Sorry guys but it's gonna take me at least the whole night. Rigby: A whole night?! Aw man! Benson: At least nothing bad has happened yet. (They hear someone knocking on the front door) Pops: I will get it. (Opens the front door and sees two tall men in suits) Man #1: Excuse me sir, but have u seen this blue jay and racoon? (Shows him a picture of Mordecai and Rigby) Pops: Sorry but I have not seen those two strangers. Man #2: Our cameras have tracked them to this house. Pops: Oh, now that I think about it, I did see those two. They went into town. Man #1: Thank you. Have a good day. (They walk away, Pops closes the door and then goes back to the kitchen) Pops: Oh bad show, really bad show! Audrey: What's wrong? Pops: There were two men who were looking for Mordecai and Rigby. Rigby: Aw man, we're wanted criminals! Walks: Hopefully, they won't get you guys before I finish the mirror. (A blast is heared coming from the front door and the two men with laser guns go into the kitchen) Man #2: You freeze! Muscle Man: Dudes, go and we'll stall them! M&R: Ok! Tyler: Walks, go with them so the mirror won't get broken! Walks: Ok. (Mordecai,Rigby, and Walks run out the kitchen door) Benson: If you want them, you have to go through us first! Man #1: Ok, maybe this will stop you! (Man #2 is holding Tyson and Kaitlyn, they are tied together and there's tape on their mouths) Audrey: Tyson, Kaitlyn! You let my kids go! Man #1: Sorry but no. (Sets the laser gun to tazer and zaps Audrey, making her unconscious) Benson: Audrey! (Man #1 tazes the rest of the guys, ties them up and drags them to their van then the scene goes to Mordecai, Rigby and Walks running to the golf cart) Mordecai: Come on, get in! (They get into the golf cart, Rigby is sitting in the front seat with Mordecai and Walks is behind them) Man #1: (in the van) Stop! Walks: Drive Mordecai, drive! (Mordecai speeds away then the scene goes to the others in the back of the van) Benson: (groans) Guys, guys get up! Muscle Man: Man, that sucked. Audrey: (unties Tyson and Kaitlyn and hugs them) Tyson, Kaitlyn, are you ok? Tyson and Kaitlyn: We're ok. Audrey: (crying) I was so worried about you! Benson: (hugs them) Everything is gonna be ok. Let's just hope the others make it. Muscle Man: Wait, guys I have an idea. Tyler: Does it involve a flat tire? Muscle Man: You read my mind bro. (Muscle Man opens the door and sticks a nail into the back tire, causing the van to stop) Man #2: I'll see what the problem is. (Goes to the back of the van and Muscle Man pulls him into the van and they beat him up, thus making him unconscious) Man #1: What's going on back there? (Sees Man #2 on the ground beatned up) Man #1: Are you ok? What happened? (Sees Tyson and Kaitlyn holding the laser guns and they are set at tazzer) Tyson and Kaitlyn: Let's see how you like it! (They taze Man #1) Benson: Way to go! Come on, let's get to the others. (They get inside the van and Benson drives and the two men are seen waking up) Audrey: (on the walkie-talkie) Guys, guys are you there? Rigby: Yeah, we're here. Are you guys ok? Audrey: We're fine, we're driving the van to you guys. Mordecai: What about the men? Audrey: Well, let's just say that they got into a little accident. Tyson and Kaitlyn: That we caused. (laugh) Muscle Man: Dudes, we have a problem! Benson: Why, what's wrong? Tyler: Those two guys are chasing us! (The men crash into the bumper of the van and they scream) Rigby: Guys, guys what's going on? Are you there? (The walkie-talkie goes static) Rigby: Guys, guys! Answer us! Mordecai: Walks, are you done yet? Walks: Just about. Rigby: Guys, we've got company! (They see the two men closing in on them) Walks: Okay, done, here! (Gives Rigby the mirror) I'm gonna distract them and hold them off long enough for you to go back! Rigby: Thanks Walks, for everything. Walks: See ya guys! (He jumps off the cart and lands on the men's car and they swerve) Mordecai: (stops the cart) Dude, come on! (They run out of the cart and put the mirror against a tree) Man #1: Hey stop! Rigby: Let's hope this works! (Mordecai and Rigby jump into the mirror, a shock wave knocks the men down, and Mordecai and Rigby land on the ground) Rigby: Did it work? Mordecai: I'm not sure. (They see the house is back to normal) Mordecai: Dude, I think we're back! (They run into the house) Benson: Mordecai, Rigby! Where have you been?! I've been looking all day for you two slackers! Mordecai and Rigby: Benson! (They run over to Benson and hug him) Benson: Would you get off me? What's wrong with you? Rigby: We went to another world and you were married to Audrey, you had 2 kids and you wore a tuxedo! Benson: I was married to Audrey and I had kids? You know what? Nevermind. I'm gonna finish some paperwork. (Benson goes to his office and Skips, Pops, Muscle Man and High-Five Ghost walk into the living room) Rigby: Guys! You will not believe this but we went into another world and Skips walked, Pops was normal, Muscle Man was tall and muscular, Fives was a human, Eileen was pretty, Margaret was nerdy and Don wore pants! Muscle Man: Is this from a dream you had or from your stupid imagination? Come on Fives, lets get out of this crazy people house. (Muscle Man and High-Five Ghost leave) Pops: Your imagination does sound fun Rigby. Mordecai: No, it's true. We found a mirror in a bush and we took it into our room and it sucked us in and put us in a different world. Skips: Is it still in your room? Rigby: I think so. Let me check. (Mordecai, Rigby and Skips go into M&R's room and the mirror is gone) Mordecai: Aw what? Where did it go? (Scene goes to Muscle Man and High-Five Ghost walking behind the house and they see the mirror in a dumpster against the wall of the house) Muscle Man: Whoa check it out! A free mirror! Let's bring it to the trailer. (Episode ends)